Are You Jealous?
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: -8059-Same Concept- "Apa kau cemburu padaku, Hayato-chan?" sho-ai, drabble fict. RnR?


**Disclaimer: KHR**** © Amano Akira**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe. Don't like, don't read!**

**(^00****^)**

Langkah pemuda berambut perak itu terhenti di tengah koridor sekolah. Mata hijaunya melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Sejenak, ia tetap berdiri pada tempatnya dan mengamati kejadian yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Ada yang berbeda dengan hatinya. Hatinya merasa bahwa ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal. Dan Gokudera belum tahu apa itu. Mungkin yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah sosok sang kekasih dan juga sosok pemuda dengan keluguannya.

Sejak kapan seorang Gokudera Hayato bisa cemburu seperti sekarang ini? Disebut langka? Mungkin. Dan itu terjadi ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Hijau dan cokelat. Ya, dalam sekejap hati Gokudera dapat jatuh... seketika.

Mata hijau Gokudera terus mengamati mereka dari jarak yang bisa dibilang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Pembicaraan yang tak terdengar semakin membuatnya jengkel. Mulut yang terus bergerak tanpa suara dan munculnya tawa renyah dari sang kekasih.

Sebuah tawa khas milik'nya' bukan hanya untuk Gokudera seorang, tapi juga untuk orang lain. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang, rasa kejutlah yang tersirat di wajah manis Gokudera. Senyum hangat dari sang _rain guardian_ dilemparkan'nya', tepat ke arah Gokudera. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua mata hijau yang menyiratkan kejengkelan. Kenapa? Karena Gokudera sudah terlanjur cemburu pada'nya'.

* * *

**Are You Jealous?**

**_8059_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

Sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Gokudera melihat kejadian ini. Kejadian di mana kekasihnya bersama dengan pemuda bernama Tsuna. Yamamoto dan Tsuna hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi topik panjang. Hal biasa yang dilakukan orang-orang, tapi bagi Gokudera mungkin tidak.

Perasaan Gokudera berkata lain dan jawabannya adalah rasa cemburu. Kecemburuan di saat Gokudera melihat Yamamoto bersama orang lain. Termasuk dengan _boss_-nya sendiri, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Sangat berlebihan, tapi itu apa adanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak suka dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

Refleks, Yamamoto yang melihatnya langsung bergerak menyusul _storm guardian_ miliknya. "Hayato-chan!" panggilnya keras. Orang yang merasa dipanggil tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dan dalam pikirannya, ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"_Stop, _Hayato-chan!" Semakin Yamamoto meminta Gokudera untuk berhenti, semakin cepat langkahnya untuk mendekati sang _storm guardian_. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

"Hayato, berhenti!" pintanya lagi, seraya menarik lengan putih susu Gokudera. Kedua mata itu bertemu lagi. "Mau apa kau?" geram Gokudera menghentikan langkahnya. Dan nada suara miliknya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Sesak, begitu sesak.

"Tidak. Ano... Kau tadi langsung pergi. Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Sentuhan tangan Yamamoto menyentuh pipi kenyal Gokudera.

"J-jangan pegang, Yakyuu-Baka! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Gokudera menepis pelan tangan Yamamoto. Sirat ketidakpercayan langsung terukir di wajah sang _rain guardian_. "Cih! Tak usah mengejarku! Urusi Tsuna saja, baka!"

"Mengurusinya? Untuk apa, Hayato-chan? Aku punya kau yang harus kuurusi," tawa renyah nampak di wajah Yamamoto. Dan Gokudera yang melihatnya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tahu bahwa senyuman dari Yamamoto langsung dapat menjatuhkan hatinya.

"Kuso!"

"Apa kau cemburu padaku, Hayato-chan?"

"Yakyuu-Baka! Tidak, aku sama sekali tak cemburu padamu! Sama sekali tidak-"

"Ssstt..." potong Yamamoto cepat, telunjuknya menempel di bibir ranum sang _storm guardian_. Lalu ia berkata, "Arigatou, Hayato-chan. Terima kasih karena kau telah cemburu padaku. Aku malah senang."

"Ba-" Sebelum perkataan Gokudera berlanjut, sebuah dekapan hangat sudah membungkamnya. Yamamoto memeluk erat tubuh pemuda berambut perak di depannya. Dan Gokudera yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terdiam. Rona merah langsung nampak di wajahnya, menambah kesan manis bagi _storm guardian_ ini.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Senyum renyah dari sang _rain guardian_ masih menghias. "Hayato-chan, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Tsuna? Bagaimana jika aku sebenarnya menyukai dan mencintai dia? Bagaima-"

"Hentikan! Aku tak peduli! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, baka!" Lagi. Amarah itu kembali menguasai hati Gokudera. Perkataan yang benar-benar memancing.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, Hayato-chan. Tak mungkin aku melakukan itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu,"

"BAKAA! Mati sana, Yakyuu-Baka!"

"Ahahaha... Sekali kau cemburu padaku. Kau tak 'kan kulepaskan." Kalimat terakhir di akhir cerita ini ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang diberikan Yamamoto pada sang _storm guardian_ miliknya. Mungkin malam ini akan berlanjut.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
